el primer amor de yue
by taiori
Summary: un pequeño one shot, pues es una historia situada poco despues de que aparece eriol, y los sentimientos de yue es lemon mala para los summary


**EL PRIMER AMOR DE YUE**

Esta historia se sitúa poco después de que aparece Eriol

Todo comienza cuando Yukito, quien como todos los días se dirige a la escuela, el joven va caminando muy tranquilamente cuando al llegar a una esquina fue arroyado por una joven que iba patinando para llegar a la escuela lo que provoco que con el impacto ambos fueran a dar al suelo siendo vistos por otro joven el cual al ver el "accidente" fue a ver como estaba su amigo

-¿Yuki estas bien? -preguntó el joven con gran preocupación al momento que le tendía la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse

- si - respondió el otro joven un poco adolorido agarrando la mano de su amigo para levantarse. Una vez que se levanto ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la causante del accidente

- te encuentras bien- pregunto Yukito, a la joven que aun permanecía en el piso

- si gracias- contesto la chica que observo con cuidado al joven de tez clara, cabello castaño, algo alto, ojos cafés que se encontraban tras unos lentes

- déjame ayudarte- le dijo Yuki al momento que le tendía la mano

-eh?- la joven lo miro sorprendida a la cara en ese momento Yuki le ofreció una de sus mas grandes sonrisas al ver esto la chica tomo la mano y Yukito la ayudo a levantarse aunque al contacto con las manos ambos chicos sintieron una sensación extraña

- oye a ver si tienes mas cuidado -interrumpió el otro joven con un tono frío, molesto y ofensivo

- si discúlpenme por favor- contesto la joven volteando a ver al chico que le hablaba tan fríamente, al verlo observo que era mas alto que el otro joven, su piel era mas obscura, sus rasgos un poco mas toscos, el cabello negro algo revuelto y también iva de uniforme aunque en vez de zapatos llevaba tenis blancos.

- una disculpa es suficiente en este caso pero que tal si hubieras lastimado a Yuki ¿eh? Que hubieras hecho- dijo el joven de cabello obscuro con tono mas ofensivo.

y a este que le pasa pensaba la joven ante la actitud del chico

- ya basta Touya- dijo Yukito poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su amigo y al momento que este volteo le ofreció otra de sus sonrisas lo que hizo que se tranquilizara el joven de cabello negro y al momento volteo a ver a la joven la cual al ver esto se apeno un poco ante la amabilidad del joven

- mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro -dijo el joven de cabello claro- y el es Touya Kinomoto -refiriéndose al joven de cabello obscuro- y cual es tu nombre

- yo me llamo Ioru Wakabayashi mucho gusto en conocerlos

- y adonde ibas con tanta prisa wakabayashi -preguntó Touya con un tono mas cálido pero sin dejar de ser tan frío

- yo me dirigía a la escuela superior Kinomoto -contesta un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Touya

- por el uniforme se ve que vas a la misma escuela que nosotros - dijo Yukito

- este... si pero como soy nueva en la ciudad no se donde queda superior Tsukishiro -dijo un tanto apenada

- por favor solo llámame Yukito y a el touya -dijo con otra de sus grandes sonrisas

- entonces ustedes solo llámenme ioru -dijo la joven con una sonrisa mas alegre que la de Yukito

- tu nombre viene de cielo verdad - preguntó Yukito

- así es- respondió Ioru, mientras que Touya la observaba detenidamente era de la misma altura que Yukito el cabello largo hasta la cintura un poco ondulado de color azul rey, sus rasgos muy finos, labios delgados como los de Yukito, ojos azules grandes un cuerpo, muy bien moldeado pero o que mas le llamo la atención fue la energía que provenía de ella era igual a la de Yukito cuando se convertía en Yue

- oh dios ya es tarde- dijo Ioru algo asustada

- porque no te vas con nosotros para que veas donde queda la escuela - dijo Yukito

- será un placer- contesto alegremente Ioru

- pero tendrás que patinar rápido para que nos sigas el paso en la bicocleta - contesto Touya tratando de molestarla

- claro no hay ningún problema - contesto Ioru como ignorando que Touya trataba de molestarla

así los 3 jóvenes se dirigieron a la escuela aunque Touya que llevaba a Yukito en la bicicleta trataba de dejar atrás a la chica mientras que ella lo veía como una competencia muy divertida y que no estaba dispuesta a perder, lo que llamo la atención de Yue que dormía adentro de Yukito

que es esta energía que siento es igual de fuerte que la mía pero no ataca es como si fuera reconfortante me gustaría salir para ver de quien proviene pensaba Yue quien se encontraba intrigado por esa energía.

Una vez en la escuela para mala suerte de Touya a Ioru le toco en el mismo salón que a el y a Yukito y por si eso fuera poco le toco sentarse justo atrás de este.

En el receso los 3 jóvenes se sentaron juntos a almorzar aunque Ioru al ver todo lo que se iva a comer Yukito se sorprendió mucho

- oye...te vas...a...a comer todo eso - pregunto un tanto nerviosa

- si lo que pasa es que últimamente me da mucha hambre je - dijo tranquilamente con otra de sus grandes sonrisas

- no te sorprendas Yuki siempre come así - dijo Touya con su típico tono frío y al tiempo que comía una bola de arroz

- Ioru dime a que club te piensas meter - pregunto Yukito algo curioso

- al club de futbol - contesto con un gran entusiasmo aunque la respuesta hizo que Touya se le fuera una bola de arroz completa provocando que casi se ahogara. Pero una vez recuperado

- Y PORQUE TE QUIERES METER A ESE CLUB - grito un tanto molesto Touya

- porque me gusta el fútbol, en mi escuela anterior yo era la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenil, pero porque te molesta - pregunto un tanto incrédula cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una chica que se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos

-TTOOUUYYAA-decia la chica al momento que se le cuelga del cuello ante la sorpresa de ioru

-... y ella quien es pregunto un tanto extrañada por el comportamiento de la otra chica la cual al verla le hecho una mirada asesina

- Nakuru quitate de encima- decia touya ante el fuerte abrazo de la chica, la cual se solto de touya para para ir directo a ioru que estaba junto a yukito

-mi nombre es nakuru, y tu quien eres?- pregunto un tanto retadora

-yo soy ioru...

-eres novia de yukito?- interrumpio nakuru

-no solo somos amigos por...

-pues solo te advierto que no te acerques a touya entiendes- volvio a interrumpir nakuru

-si pero...

-adios- volvio a decir nakuru sin dejar a ioru decir media palabra

despues de este incidente ioru entro en el equipo de futbol ante el desagrado de touya, pero que la acepto al paso de los dias, aunque no le agradaba mucho que estuviera cerca de yukito, despues de 2 semanas de conocerce yukito invito a ioru a estudiar en su casa a lo cual ella acepto con agrado una vez ahí Yue pensaba presentarse ante ella pero, en ese momento tocaron el timbre así que tuvo que seguir con la forma de yukito, al abrir la puerta vio a sakura con un pequeño regalo en la sus manos

-sakura que haces aquí a estas horas- pregunto un extrañado yukito

-yo te... traia.. este regalo- le dijo la joven card captor al momento que extendia las manos para entregar el regalo

-para mi gracias- contesto yukito tomando el regalo y ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, al momento ioru se asomo para ir a ver quien habia ido a buscar a yukito ya que este se habia tardado en regresar

-quien era yukito- pregunto ioru un tanto curiosa, aunque sakura al verla se entristecio mucho, sus ojos se pusieron un poco llorosos al pensar que ella era la novia de yukito

-ella es sakura, es la hermana de touya- contesto yukito, sin darse cuenta de la reaccion que la presencia de ioru habia causado en sakura

-ah tu eres la hermana de touya, sabes yo y el somos muy buenos amigos al igual que yukito...

-tu eres la novia de yukita- pregunto sakura un tanto temblorosa ya que sentia que sus piernas se doblaban

-no yo solo soy su amiga, y vine a estudiar con el- ante esta respuesta sakura saco un suspiro y agarro mas confianza

-oye sakura puedo abrir el regalo- pregunto yukito que no entendia nada

-claro- respondio una ahora alegre sakura, al abrir el regalo yukito vio que era un lindo oso que habia hecho sakura

-muchas gracia lo cuidare mucho- contesto yukito, cuando de pronto el oso comenzo a crecer de tamaño ante el asombro de todos.

El oso ataco a Sakura, al momento que se escucho una voz atrás de ella previniendola del ataque

-Sakura cuidado- grito kero la pequeña mascota de Sakura que estaba escondido atrás de un arbol junto con Tomoyo, mientras que Sakura no reaccionaba, pero en eso yukito se transformo en yue ante la atenta mirada de ioru que no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Yue se lanzo para cubrir a Sakura del ataque que el oso había lanzado, y una vez en el aire algo extraño le paso a Yue que perdió su fuerza y se precipito al suelo cubriendo a Sakura pero gracias a kero que se transformo en kerbero y amortiguo la caída de ambos con su cuerpo no les paso nada, mientras que Ioru solo les grito advirtiéndoles del otro golpe que había lanzado el gigantesco oso de felpa

-cuidado -gritó pero al ver que no iban a alcanzar a esquivar el ataque estiro ambas manos hacia delante de la cual salieron 2 rayos de luz al momento que decía- rayos de luna- los cuales golpearon al oso aunque Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba decidió pelear con el oso mientras Ioru fue a ver como estaba yue, el cual todavía no se podía recuperar, así que Ioru aplico su magia para restaurar su energía

-resplandeciente luz de luna dame un poco de tu poder- al decir esto de su mano salió una gran cantidad de energía que fue absorbida por yue al cual le extrañaba que esa chica usara una magia tan poderosa, al momento que eran observado por Eriol (la reencarnación del mago Clow) quien tampoco esperaba que una chica como ella tuviera ese poder, mientras que en esos momento Sakura derrotaba al gigantesco oso y poco después caía dormida debido al cansancio así que fue llevada a su casa por kero, mientras que yue ya recobrado se había quedado con Ioru para hacerle algunas preguntas

-como es que puedes usar el poder de la luna- pregunto yue un poco frío

-no lo se siempre he podido usar ese poder- decía mientras observaba a yue con su cabello largo color blanco, un poco mas alto que ella, sus rasgos finos, sus ojos azules que parecían no expresar nada, y un hermoso cuerpo vestido todo de blanco y ante esta vista se puso un poco roja, lo que no paso desapercibido para yue

-que pasa- pregunto intrigado por la actitud de Ioru

-nada, pero dime porque no me dijiste que tu también tienes poderes- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-porque Yukito no sabe que existo somos personalidades diferentes-contesto el

-ya veo, eso significa que no voy a volver a verte, verdad?- contesto decepcionada

-y para que querrías volver a verme- pregunto yue extrañado

-no se para conocernos mejor, ser buenos amigos, preguntarte muchas cosas- dijo ella un tanto apenada

-entonces yo saldré de vez en cuando para hablar contigo, te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa muy linda de esas que muy rara vez muestra

-si esta bien- dijo emocionada, después de eso yue volvió a convertirse en Yukito el cual no sabia como había llegado a la sala, así que Ioru le dijo que se había desmayado y que lo habían acostado en la sala

desde entonces yue salía de vez en cuando y platicaba con Ioru la cual sin proponérselo se había enamorado del guardián de las cartas representado por la luna y este a su vez comenzó a sentir una atracción hacia ella que no se podía explicar, así que con esta nueva amistad Yukito también comenzó a llevarse mas con ella lo que en cierta forma molestaba a Touya y alegraba a Nakuru, mientras que por otro lado Clow no perdía detalle del comportamiento de yue, ya que de sus salidas de vez en cuando se volvieron en salidas de vez en diario, lo que provocaba que el guardián perdiera mucha energía, así que Clow decidió conocer a esa chica a si que le dijo a Nakuru que la llevara a su casa, aunque a esta no le agrado del todo acepto, así que invito a comer a Ioru a su casa quien extrañada y sorprendida acepto ir y una vez en la mansión pudo sentir el gran poder que Clow tenia pero decidió no decir nada, y una vez adentro por fin conoció al dueño de esa energía

-te esperaba- dijo Clow con una de sus sonrisas

-Ami? Para que?-pregunto un tanto extrañada por esas palabras

-sientate por favor yo solo quería conocerte y hablar contigo- decía Clow sin dejar de ver que Ioru estaba algo desconfiada

-y de que querrías hablar conmigo?- pregunto desconfiadamente

- de yue- dijo el al momento que vio la cara de sorpresa de Ioru ante la mención de este nombre

-que sabe usted de el-pregunto ella algo intrigada

-se mas que cualquiera ya que yo lo cree y...

-usted lo creo?...

-así es el es un ser mágico que cree junto con kerbero para cuidar las cartas Clow, pero últimamente he notado algo extraño en yue.

-extraño?

-así es, el por lo general no es muy amable con las personas, pero contigo es diferente y también con ese chico Touya y quiero saber, porque? Y porque tienes esos poderes tan grandes como para poder restaurar su energía?

-pues no lo se- fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de Ioru que no le fue suficiente a Clow

-entonces lo averiguare de otra forma-dijo el

-y como?- Pregunto ella

-por medio de mi magia-al momento de decir esto, debajo de donde estaba Ioru se formo la marca de Clow y una luz rodeo a Ioru al momento que comenzó a ver varias imágenes de su pasado

-que estas haciendo?- pregunto ella algo asustada

-solo averiguo sobre ti- contesto el

al momento vio varias escenas de ella, cuando platicaba con yue, cuando lo conoció, cuando conoció a Nakuru, a Touya y a Yukito, pero siempre las imágenes iban de sus recuerdos mas recientes a sus recuerdos mas lejanos, hasta que llego a donde el quería, por fin vio que ella no era tampoco una humana, que al igual que yue, ella había sido creada por otra persona pero... quien? Quien podía tener el poder suficiente para crear un ente mágico así de poderoso? La respuesta pronto se le revelo, una imagen de una persona se comenzó a formar ante sus ojos, era un chico pero... a ese chico lo conocía, el era el hermano de Sakura era Touya pero?... como?... el no tenia el poder suficiente, su magia no era tan poderosa o si? Entonces vio su respuesta Touya la había creado por el gran amor que este sentía hacia Yukito, eso y su deseo de poder ayudarlo fueron los que crearon a Ioru, una vez que obtuvo su respuesta la libro de su hechizo y decidió explicarle lo que ella realmente era.

Mientras que por otro lado Yukito fue a ver a Sakura para levarle un libro que a Touya se le había olvidado, y una vez ahí se convirtió en yue para poder platicar con kero de lo que le estaba pasando, mientras Sakura preparaba algo de cenar.

-que pasa yue?- pregunto un preocupado kerbero (en este momento kero se había convertido en kerbero)

-lo que pasa es que estoy perdiendo mi energía rápidamente y Yukito come demasiado inconscientemente para recuperarla- contesto yue un tanto preocupado

-si, entiendo, yo como guardián de las cartas con el símbolo del sol me puedo abastecer de mi propia energía pero, la luna necesita de la magia de nuestra dueña para sobrevivir

-así es, y aunque en aquella pelea Ioru restauro una gran cantidad de energía toda se esta acabando- dijo yue algo triste

-ya veo la magia de Sakura no es suficiente- decía kerbero un tanto preocupado al momento que se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina

-así es pero ahora que esta cambiando las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, agota todas sus energías y no quiero preocuparla con esto- dijo yue serenamente

-entiendo pero si esto sigue así, tanto tu como tu identidad falsa de Yukito desaparecerán

-así es

-Sakura se pondrá muy triste- dijo Kerbero volteando a ver a Sakura

-ay otra cosa, yo quería comentarte algo que me pasa y no alcanzo a comprender que es- dijo algo indeciso de si preguntarle a kerbero seria muy buena idea, pero? A quien mas podría preguntarle?

-que pasa?- pregunto intrigado

-bueno es que...- yue dudo un poco pero al mismo tiempo se había puesto un poco rojo lo que no paso desapercibido para kerbero que le pareció muy extraño ver a ese guardián tan frío con ese rojo en las mejillas que el conocía bien, ya que siempre lo veía en Sakura cuando veía a Yukito, así que cuando yue noto la atenta mirada de kerbero decidió continuar- lo que pasa es que yo me siento muy atraído hacia esa chica, Ioru, no te lo puedo explicar pero me gusta mucho estar con ella, me siento en confianza, me alegra... no te puedo explicar que me hace sentir cuando la veo- decía yue con un tono muy tranquilo, cálido, y soñador, lo que hizo que kero dejara la mandíbula hasta el suelo, pero después de sobre ponerse de la sorpresa y de la impresión por fin se atrevió a contestar

-quien? tu o Yukito?- pregunto kero curioso ya que tenia que estar seguro de que yue hablara de el

-yo -contesto firmemente pero algo apenado

-t..tu...e ..es...estas...enamorado- dijo kero sorprendido y un tanto nervioso ya que no sabia cual iva a hacer la reacción de yue contra el al momento de decirle esto.

-y? Eso es malo?- pregunto yue un tanto preocupado

-no lo se, creo que no pero, lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti- dijo kero en un tono de aun no lo creo, mientras que el frío guardián de las cartas ante este comentario pareció molestarse, lo que a kero pareció preocuparle, en eso yue guardo un poco, pero muy poco su molestia para hacer una ultima pregunta

-que es estar enamorado?- pregunto yue algo curioso

-pues estar enamorado es... amar a alguien es...- la verdad es que kero tampoco sabia lo que realmente era el amor ya que el nunca había estado enamorado y lo poco que sabia lo sabia por las reacciones que tenia Sakura ante Yukito así que decidió ser honesto con yue y decirle la verdad- la verdad no lo se- ante esta respuesta yue lo miro con ojos de no sirves para nada y te voy a matar pero espero a que kero acabara de hablar- pero le puedes preguntar a Sakura o a su padre, claro que esto lo tendrías que hacer en la forma de Yukito- acabo su frase kero

-esta bien lo hare- dijo yue ya mas tranquilo, cuando en eso llego Sakura y yue se transformo en Yukito

mientras que fuera de la casa de Eriol, Ioru aun no creía lo que este le había dicho de lo que ella realmente era, así que decidió caminar un rato sola y no ir ese día a casa de Yukito, mientras decidía esto miro al cielo al que estaba nublado al parecer iva llover, y a los pocos minutos comenzó una fuerte lluvia, que al parecer no le importaba mucho a Ioru que caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin preocuparse de lo que había a su alrededor, mientras seguía pensando en las palabras de Clow

_tu no eres una humana como crees, tu fuiste creada de la misma forma que yue, la diferencia es que tu fuiste creada por la magia del amor de una persona, la cual al parecer tampoco sabe lo que ese sentimiento tan fuerte, junto al deseo de ayudar a esa persona amada ha creado. _Y quien es esa persona que me creo? _Esa persona tu la conoces bien, es Touya. _Touya que significa esto, acaso el también esta enamorado de yue, porque si su corazón me creo eso significa que lo que yo siento es realmente lo que el siente, y mi carácter fue creado por las emociones que el siente al estar junto a Yuki, eso explicaría el por que le molesta que este muy cerca de Yuki, acaso Touya sabrá quien es realmente Yukito, sabrá que existe yue ante estos pensamientos un par de lagrimas que ya no pudo contener aparecieron en su rostro nublando un poco su vista la cual de por si estaba perdida, así que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad de la calle y un carro se dirigía velozmente hacia ella, pero gracias a que alguien la jalo hacia la banqueta no le paso nada, ella solo alzo la vista para ver quien la había salvado y darle las gracias, pero al ver de quien se trataba se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo hablar simplemente salieron mas lagrimas de sus ojos y ante esto el chico de ojos fríos se preocupo

-oye que te pasa por que lloras asi- pregunto Touya, quien decidió no decirle nada por cruzar la calle de esa forma tan insensata, ya que por sus lagrimas se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia por donde iva, o donde estaba

-nada -contesto ella en un tono muy bajo

-quieres platicar- dijo Touya ofreciéndole una sonrisa tal ves la primera desde que se conocen

tal vez debería hablar con el, aclarar todo esto, decirle que el me hizo, tal ves debería hablar con el, para solo decirle gracias por dejarme vivir ante estos pensamientos ella solo asintió con la cabeza haciéndole entender a Touya que si quería hablar

ante esta contestación Touya la llevo al parque pingüino, al momento que la lluvia cesaba y salía de nuevo el poco sol que quedaba, una vez ahí se sentaron en una de las bancas y espero a que ella fuera la primera en hablar, la miro fijamente un par de sus mechones azules colgaban en su frente, su cara mostraba tristeza no estaba esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, ni tampoco ese brillo en sus ojos, ahora aparecían apagados, cuando de pronto vio que sus labios comenzaron a moverse para finalmente hablar, y el se puso atento para escuchar lo que la había puesto así de mal.

-dime Touya...- comenzó Ioru hablar en un tono dudoso pero decidió seguir su pregunta- tu tienes poderes mágicos? Verdad?

Ante esta pregunta Touya quedo un poco sorprendido, ahora era el, el que no entendía como podría haberse enterado, acaso ella también los tendría? Que haría al respecto si se lo confirmaba? Lo rechazaría como los demás a los que se los había contado? Eso no importaba, ahora el tendría que contestar, y tendría que hacerlo con la verdad sin importar que llegara a pasar después así que decidió hablar

-así es- afirmo el y después pregunto- como te enteraste?

- eso te lo diré hasta que acabe de preguntarte mas cosas, y de decirte otra muy importante y que tu ignoras- dijo ella arriesgándose a que Touya se molestara y se marchara

-y que es lo que quieres saber- pregunto Touya quien decidió quedarse para saber como se había enterado de sus poderes

-dime Touya, porque te molesta que me acerque mucho a Yukito?

Ante esta pregunta Touya no sabia que contestar eso no lo sabia, o si lo sabia y le daba miedo reconocerlo, pero como se lo explicaría a ella? quien obviamente también amaba a Yuki? y que pensaría de el? acaso se lo diría a Yuki? Y si eso hacia que haría Yuki? de seguro se molestaría y ya no serian amigos, Ioru al ver que Touya no contestaba decidió hacer la pregunta mas directa

-acaso tu amas a Yuki?- pregunto ella mas firme, a lo cual Touya ya no pudo negar la verdad su verdad en estos momento se lamentaba el haberse quedado pero ya era tarde

-si -fue todo lo que dijo

-lo sabia- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, y que Touya noto, pero era el quien tenia que hacer ahora una pregunta

-y que vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes? Le dirás a yuki?-fue su fría pregunta

-no, eso no me toca a mi decirselo- dijo al momento que lo miro a los ojos

-eso es todo lo que querías saber?

-no, también quiero saber, si sabes quien es en realidad Yuki- dijo ella sin dejar de ver a Touya, mientras que este dudaba en contestar, pero si iban a hablar lo iva a hacer sin secretos

- si se que Yuki no es un ser humano, se que el en realidad tiene otra personalidad, aunque aun no la conozco en persona...

-su verdadera identidad se llama yue, y sabes algo el también te aprecia mucho, solo que no se presenta ante ti porque no sabe que tu sabes que el existe.

-entonces tu la conoces?- dijo algo triste

-si lo descubrí por accidente, tu te preocupas mucho por el, verdad?

-si se lo que le esta pasando, pero no se como ayudarlo?

-te equivocas ya lo estas ayudando

-como? -pregunto el sin saber de que hablaba

-mirame Touya, mírame bien, porque yo su tu creación, tu me creaste para ayudar a Yuki- dijo ella ante la mirada de asombro de Touya

-pero eso no es posible, yo no puedo hacer eso- replico el

-pero lo hiciste, tu amor y tu preocupación me crearon para que yo le brindara mi energía a yue...

-pero si haces eso tu desapareceras- interrumpio Touya

-así es- asintió ella

-pero si tu desapareces Yuki sufrirá mucho, porque el te quiere

-no Touya en realidad a quien Yuki quiere son a tus sentimientos los que sientes cuando estas junto a el, porque esos fueron los que me dieron mi personalidad

-no entiendo nada

-la verdad es que cuando te viera pensaba reclamarte, odiarte por lo que habías hecho, por crearme sin preocuparte de mis sentimientos, pero ahora te doy las gracias, por que me permitiste vivir libre, y por que se que no lo hiciste con mala intención, tu solo te preocupabas por tu ser querido...

-ahora si me vas a decir como sabes todo esto?

-la verdad yo también me acabo de enterar, pero no te puedo decir quien me dijo todo esto, lo que si te puedo decir es que yo ayudare a Yuki para que este no se vaya de tu lado

después de esto ambos se disponen a ir a sus respectivas casas, pero antes de irse, Ioru decide decirle unas ultimas palabras a Touya

-sabes...- Touya volteo a verla curioso- algún día tienes que decirselo- completo ella

depues de esto Touya se dirigió a su casa una vez ahí se encontró a Yukito con su hermana y su papa que lo estaban esperando para cenar y una vez en la cena, Yukito decidió preguntar algo que dejo a todos extrañados

- disculpe señor Kinomoto me podría decir, que es amar alguien

ante esta pregunta el señor Kinomoto se puso un poco serio, pero al ver la cara de Yukito que mostraba que en realidad quería saber que era ese sentimiento, decidió contestar a su pregunta

-pues mira, el amor es un sentimiento que nace del corazón, pero no es un sentimiento cualquiera, ya que cuando amas a alguien, solo deseas estar con esa persona, quisieras ser lo único en su vida, que no tuviera ojos para nadie mas que para ti, quisieras poder abrazar a esa persona, besarla, acariciarla, estar con ella en los momentos mas importantes de su vida, compartir sus penas, sus alegrías, pero aun mas que eso para que nazca el amor en 2 personas, primero deben ser amigos, tratarse, respetarse, tenerse confianza uno en el otro

ante esta respuesta las otras 3 personas que estaban en la mesa se pusieron rojas al identificarse con ese sentimiento, lo que por supuesto no dejo de notar el señor Kinomoto. Después de eso Yukito se marcho a su casa, ahí esperaba ver a Ioru, como todos los días, pero esta vez no fue

tal vez, sea mejor que no haiga venido, así podré aclarar mis sentimientos pensaba yue aunque en realidad estaba un poco triste por la ausencia de la chica

así pasaron varios días yue siempre estaba pensativo lo que preocupo mucho a Ioru así que decidió preguntarle ese día en su casa, y así lo hizo

-te pasa algo yue- pregunto la chica un tanto preocupada

-no nada- dijo el un tanto pensativo cuando de pronto se empezó a tambalear, lo cual preocupo a Ioru

-que te pasa yue- le preguntaba al joven guardián

-es que no tengo nada de energía- dijo débilmente

-espera yo te ayudara, resplandeciente luz de luna dame un poco de tu poder- al decir esto de nuevo una gran cantidad de energía fue absorbida por yue, pero esta vez Ioru cayo desmayada por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, ya que le dio 3 veces mas de energía que la ultima vez, ante esto yue la cargo y la subió a su cuarto donde la acostó en su cama, al llegar la noche Ioru desperto y vio que estaba en una cama, al voltear vio a yue junto a ella.

-que paso- pregunto algo preocupada

-te desmayaste por el esfuerzo, así que te acosté en la cama de Yukito- dijo tranquilamente

-disculpa por las molestias que te cause

-no, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi- dijo yue mientras agarraba su mano y la besaba a lo cual ella respondió alejandola, y con la cara roja, roja, a lo cual pregunto yue preocupado.

-que pasa?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba a la cara

-n...no...no pasa... na...nada- dijo muy nerviosa por tener así de cerca a yue

-segura? - dijo el agarrándole la barbilla, abligandola a voltear a verlo, ante esta cercanía ambos sintieron que su corazón se aceleraba, y como respuesta ella pego su boca a la de el, para sentir esos labios que tantas veces había deseado probar y ahora lo estaba haciendo, lo mejor fue que el respondió ese beso de una manera muy tierna al principio y muy apasionado después, como si el hubiera esperado ese beso desde hacia mucho tiempo, podía sentir su lengua jugando con la suya, ese sabor de su boca por fin lo probaba, después de un rato ambos se separaron, respiraban agitadamente.

-se... será mejor que me vaya- dijo Ioru un tanto apenada y acalorada, al momento que se ponía de pie

-no, quédate conmigo- dijo yue de una manera muy cálida, parándose junto a ella

-porque quieres que me quede?- pregunto sorprendida

-yo te... yo te amo- dijo yue con un poco de trabajo y a l momento se puso rojo, ante esa respuesta Ioru se quedo en blanco por un momento y después se acerco a yue y le dijo

-yo también te amo- ante esta respuesta yue alzo la cabeza y la volvió a besar con esa misma pasión, pero a la vez con ese gran amor que sentía por ella, y en medio de una gran lluvia de besos, yue bajo sus manos de la espalda de Ioru hasta sus piernas, metiéndolas por debajo de su corta falda, tocando su firme trasero por encima de su ropa interior, ante esto Ioru sintió por primera vez lo que era exitarse por alguien, ante lo cual soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que yue sintiese también esa excitación, que tampoco había sentido en su vida, al sentir esto yue comenzó a profundizar mas sus besos y poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar su blusa de Ioru, y una vez que acabo de hacerlo la retiro lentamente, Ioru al sentir la parte de arriba de su cuerpo casi desnuda agito un poco mas su respiración, ella dejo de abrazar a yue para dirigir sus manos a la cintura de el, y desatar el cinto que amarraba la parte de arriba del traje de yue, y también comenzó a retirarle sus ropas de la parte de arriba, lo que provoco un enredo de sentimientos en yue, le daba pena que alguien lo viera sin ropa, pero a la vez disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía Ioru con sus manos mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas con cuidado, y a la vez recorría su dorso, para sentirlo, conocerlo, sentir que era cierto y no solo un sueño, ante esto yue comenzó a desabrochar la falda de Ioru y una vez que acabo la retiro con cuidado, sintiendo la suave piel que ella tenia, mientras que ella hacia lo mismos con el, retirándole sus pantalones, acariciando sus glúteos, lo que hizo que algo cálido recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía que algo bajo su ropa interior crecía, mientras que por su parte Ioru retiraba los boxers de yue, al momento que este se apeno por completo, al ver que su miembro estaba erecto sin saber que eso era normal, pero otro beso en la boca hizo que se olvidara por completo de eso y con delicadeza hizo que Ioru se recostara en la cama quedando el encima, sus besos comenzaron a bajar de la boca al cuello, y de ahí a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a besar despacio, provocando que ella emitiera pequeños gemidos, que le hacían saber que lo estaba disfrutando, poco después comenzó a morder poco a poco sus pezones los cuales se pusieron duros, después bajo lentamente a su ombligo y después a su vagina la cual comenzó a degustar, lo que provoco que Ioru diera gemidos mas fuertes, después de un rato volvió a subir a su boca para besarla de nuevo, y ante un movimiento de ella, el era el que estaba ahora debajo de ella, lo que le sorprendió un poco, pero después pudo sentir como ella era la que ahora iva besando su cuello, de ahí todo su dorso hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual después de una duda ella comenzó a degustar como si fuera un dulce, y ahora era el, el que gemía al principio, y luego mas duro, para el esa experiencia era nueva pero le gustaba, cuando estaba en el clímax ella se detuvo como el había hecho antes, lo que le sirvió para tranquilizarse, después volvió a ponerla debajo de el, se besaron de nuevo en la boca, pero esta vez lo hacían con mas pasión que antes, y con una mano yue hizo que Ioru abriera sus piernas para poder entrar en ella, una vez que consiguió abrir sus piernas, entro en ella de una forma muy poco cuidadosa, lo que provoco que ella sangrara ante su primera penetración, provocando que sintiera un gran dolor con el cual soltó un grito, ante el cual yue reacciono, y al ver la sangre se preocupo y salió de ella enojado consigo mismo por haberla lastimado, y al ser su primera vez no sabia que eso era normal.

-disculpame yo no quise lastimarte- le dijo con un sentimiento de culpa

-no te preocupes, tranquilo esto es normal por ser mi primera vez- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo

-pero yo...

-porque no lo intentamos de nuevo pero aslo mas lentamente, si?

-yo... -yue no quería volver a lastimar a la persona que mas amaba, y al notar esto Ioru comenzó a besarlo, para darle la confianza suficiente para continuar, ante esta insistencia yue no puso mucha resistencia y al momento volvió a entrar en ella, pero mas delicadamente y poco a poco, para que el cuerpo de Ioru se fuera acostumbrando a tenerlo dentro de ella, ante esto nuevos movimientos Ioru no sintió dolor sino un placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus quejidos eran ahogados por los besos de yue, el cual también sentía un gran placer que lo invadía por completa, ahora por fin los 2 eran 1

al otro día yue despertó muy temprano, se froto los ojos y vio junto a el quería saber si lo que había pasado no era solo un sueño, pero al vera Ioru junto a el dormida, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido real, entonces esbozo un sonrisa al momento que con una de sus manos acaricio levemente su rostro, al sentir el contacto de esa mano Ioru despertó, y al verlo le brindo una linda sonrisa, al momento que se sentaba junto a yue y este le daba un tierno beso, al momento que ella le decía

- yue gracias

-por que- pregunto sin entender sus palabras

-por hacerme vivir la mejor noche de mi vida

-no al contrario gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre mas feliz

-te voy a dar algo mas que esta simple felicidad, te voy a dar tu vida- dijo ella aunque ante estas palabra yue no entendió lo que le quiso decir pero decidió no preguntar

después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la escuela juntos, ya en el camino se encontraron a Touya que iva con Sakura, este al verlos, comenzó a sospechar algo

-buenos días Yukito- saludo Sakura

-buenos días Sakura, buenos días Touya- saludo Yukito con su sonrisa de siempre

-buenos días Yuki, buenos días Ioru- saludo Touya al momento que les lanzo una mirada sospechosa a ambos

-buenos días Touya- saludo Ioru al momento que se ponía un poco roja y bajaba la cabeza

una vez en la escuela los 3 amigos platicaban como siempre, pero Touya insistía en que había algo raro en sus 2 amigos así que a la hora del almuerzo decidió preguntarles

-bueno que les pasa a ustedes dos- pregunto Touya un tanto nervioso, y como sabiendo la respuesta

-porque lo preguntas Touya- pregunto Ioru, que le daba un poco de pena verlo, mas bien le daba pena decirle que ella y Yukito eran novios, así que intentaba evitar el tema, pero Yukito decidió decirle a su mejor amigo, lo que pasaba

-lo que pasa... -comenzó Yukito- es que Ioru y yo...- dudo un poco- somos novios- acabo un tanto apenado

-s...son no... novios- dijo Touya como que no creyendo lo que había escuchado, mientras sentía que el pecho le dolía, Ioru sabia lo que Touya estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero no podía hablar con el enfrente de Yukito.

-así es Touya porque te sorprendes tanto?- pregunto un extrañado Yukito

-por nada, los dejo tengo que ir a mi practica de fútbol nos vemos- decía Touya al momento que se alejaba ante la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos

mientras que a lo lejos Nakuru había escuchado esa noticia, y ella por su parte estaba feliz porque Yukito ya no se iva a interponer entre ella y Touya, pero por otro lado tenia que decirle a su amo lo que había pasado.

Mientras que Ioru decidió hablar con Touya a la hora de su practica

-Touya podemos hablar?- pregunto ella

-de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el un tanto frío y distante, obviamente la noticia lo había afectado

-de ti- contesto ella

-y que quieres saber ahora?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada fría como el hielo

-yo solo quería pedirte perdon- dijo ella con la mirada clavada en el piso ante esto Touya ablando su mirada

-no es tu culpa, después de todo yo sabia que al final esto pasaría- contesto el con un tono mas amigable

-gracias... -fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la chica

-pero me preocupa un poco Yukito... -dijo Touya mirando al cielo

-porque? -pregunto ella

-tu sabes porque, en cuanto te vayas el va a sufrir mucho y yo no quiero verlo triste nunca- contesto Touya al momento que bajo la vista para clavarla en los ojos de Ioru

-tal ves sea así, pero ese será el mejor momento para que vea de quien esta real mente enamorado Touya- decía Ioru con una gran sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste

-a que te refieres?- pregunto un intrigado Touya

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero- contesto ella

-dime tu ya te resignaste a desaparecer?- pregunto Touya cambiando un poco el tema

-Touya, yo nunca voy a desaparecer, porque siempre voy a estar en sus corazones- contesto ella, ante esta respuesta Touya parecía mas tranquilo.

Mientras que en la casa de Clow, este se enteraba de la noticia, lo cual por una parte lo alegro, pero en por otra lo entristeció ya que sabia, que esto le traería mucho sufrimento a yue.

Así paso casi un mes ya todos en la escuela sabían que Ioru y Yukito eran pareja, aunque al principio eso molesto a algunas chicas, y algunos chicos también todos los veían como una hermosa pareja, Touya ya se había acostumbrado, aunque siempre estaba junto a ellos, ya que nunca se les separaba, pero un día de esos Touya tuvo practica de su club y no pudo estar con ellos en el almuerzo.

-que es lo que traes ahí Ioru?- pregunto Yukito un tanto intrigado

-esto es una rosa- contesto ella con una de sus mas grandes sonrisas

-y para que la trajiste aquí?- pregunto de nuevo Yukito sin entender

-la traje por que quería sembrarla aquí, sabes cuando este botón nazca, será muestra de que nuestro amor es verdadero y de que ambos somos felices juntos- decía ella viento el pequeño botón

-acaso no eres feliz ahora?- pregunto Yukito

-claro que si- respondió ella

-entonces? -pregunto el algo curioso

-algún día lo entenderas- fue todo lo que respondió

-pues entonces yo espero que esa rosa nazca pronto- dijo sonriendo Yuki al momento que la abrazaba

-Yuki... prométeme que pase lo que pase, tu vas a ser muy feliz- dijo Ioru con una mirada triste que Yukito no podía ver

-yo siempre voy a ser feliz mientras estés a mi lado- contesto Yuki

-pero si por alguna razón yo no pudiera estar a tu lado, prométeme que vas a ser feliz- insistió la chica, ante esta insistencia Yuki aprovecho que no había nadie cerca para transformarse en yue

-por que tanta insistencia- pregunto el joven guardián

-solo prométemelo, si?- dijo ella

-acaso piensas marcharte de mi lado?- pregunto un tanto temeroso yue

-claro que no, pero nadie tiene la vida comprada, que tal si en una de esas me atropella un carro- dijo ella con una de esas sonrisas, que hizo que el corazón de yue latiera mas fuerte

-tu sabes que yo siempre voy a cuidar que nada te pase- respondió el

-lo se, entonces puedes prometerlo, o no?- dijo ella

-esta bien te lo prometo- por fin contesto yue al momento que se volvía a transformar en Yukito

después de eso pasaron algunos días, la escuela de ellos iva a realizar un festival, y el salón de ellos iva a hacer una película para mostrarla en el festival, en esa película iva a actuar, Touya y Yukito

uno de esos días en el parque durante la grabación, Sakura interrumpió una de las escenas al pensar que su hermano estaba agrediendo a su querido Yukito, así que fue invitada a participar en ella. Una vez que acabaron las grabaciones de ese ida

Ioru y Yukito se quedaron un rato mas en el parque, aunque estaban siendo vigilados por alguien que estaba escondido dentro de los arbustos.

-me esperastes mucho?- pregunto Yukito

-no me entretuve viendo como Touya intentaba a cada rato deshacerse de Nakuru- respondió ella

-así que no me observaste mucho?- pregunto Yukito en un falso tono molesto al momento que se transformaba en yue

-pues no, ni siquiera note que estabas ahí- dijo ella en un falso tono de desatención

-y que tal ahora?- pregunto yue al momento que le daba un tierno beso

-pues estoy comenzando a notar que estas muy cariñoso- dijo ella al momento que soltaba una de sus sonrisas y se apartaba de yue

-te amo yue o Yukito, nunca lo olvides- dijo ella con un tono muy cálido

-y yo a ti- contesto yue en un tono también cálido

-me tengo que ir- dijo ella al momento que se despedía de el

-nos veremos al rato?- pregunto el

-como todas la noches - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo

-sal de ahí kerbero- dijo yue al momento que volteo a ver los arbustos

-vaya así que sabias que estaba aquí- contesto el gran guardián del sol

-así es, que es lo que quieres?

-vaya si que te a cambiado esa chica, ahora eres mas amable- ante este comentario yue solo sonrío- así que le dijiste que la amabas y te correspondió- prosiguió el gran guardián- y cuando se lo piensas decir a Sakura?- pregunto kerbero

-acaso no lo sabe?- pregunto extrañado yue

-no -repondio kero

-yo pense que Touya ya se lo habría dicho, pero si no lo ha hecho lo haré en el festival- fue todo lo que contesto yue antes de marcharse

así por fin llego el ida en que grabaron la ultima escena de la película, estaban en la ultima escena cuando de pronto Yukito cayo del balcón donde estaban grabando, pero afortunadamente Touya lo alcanzo a sujetar, mientras observaba que Yuki estaba dormido, y no podía despertar, en eso vio como la mano de su amigo se comenzó a poner transparente, y eso lo preocupo mucho, cuando de pronto sintió que Yuki se le resbaló de la mano y cayo, pero gracias a la ayuda de Sakura y de la carta viento, lo salvaron de esa gran caída, poco después Yukito fue llevado por Touya a una de las habitaciones de la casa de Eriol, y una vez que Yukito despertó, Touya decidió decirle que el sabia que no era humano, pero fue interrumpido por Nakuru como siempre pero esta vez Touya no acepto interrupciones así que la saco del cuarto ante la atenta mirada de Ioru y Yukito, una vez que saco a Nakuru de la habitación, hablo con Yukito

-oye Yuki...

-que pasa Touya- interrumpió Yukito

-yo... yo se que no eres humano- al momento que Touya dijo esto Yukito cambio su forma a la de yue

-así que tu eres yue la verdadera identidad de Yukito- decía Touya sorprendido

-así es muchacho- dijo yue al momento que veía a Ioru la cual solo observaba la escena

-no me llames así, tu bien sabes mi nombre- dijo Touya en un tono un poco molesto

- esta bien, Touya

-ya ves no es tan difícil,

-desde cuando sabes que existo- pregunto yue

-desde que conocí a Yukito, lo que pasa es que tengo el poder de ver cosas que otros no pueden ver- confeso Touya

-así que siempre lo has sabido

-así es, pero eso no importa ahora, hay que hacer algo para que no desaparescas- dijo Touya un tanto preocupado

-lamentablemente la energía que Ioru me da ya no surte el mismo efecto- decía yue

-entonces, si te doy mi energía será suficiente?- pregunto Touya

-si lo haces tu perderás tus poderes- contesto yue

-no importa yo no quiero perderte- dijo Touya decidido

-espera Touya- interrumpió Ioru

-que pasa?- pregunto Touya, aunque en realidad sabia lo que iva a pasar

-tu necesitas tus poderes, para poder ayudar a tu hermana- contesto ella- así que yo le voy a dar mis poderes a yue, ya que yo no los necesito- dijo Ioru al momento que se acercaba a yue, pero en cuanto paso junto a Touya este le dijo algo en voz baja

-tu sabes lo que va a pasar si haces eso

-lo se, pero que no se te olvide que para eso mi creaste, así que por favor cuídalo mucho- dijo Ioru al momento que le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, lo que hizo que yue se quedara viendo esa escena intrigado.

-Muy bien estas lista- pregunto yue

-si -contesto ella, al momento yue la beso y comenzó a absorber sus poderes (por no decir su vida) sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba desapareciendo, una vez que abrió los ojos, solo vio unas pequeñas luces que quedaban de lo que ella era, unas se metieron al cuerpo de Touya, y las que quedaban acabaron de introducirse en el cuerpo de yue, el cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- yue estas bien- pregunto Touya

-no entiendo que fue lo que paso-contesto yue mientras contenía unas lagrimas en los ojos

-ella también era un ser mágico, así que al darte sus poderes te dio su vida- contesto Touya

-entonces porque lo hizo

-porque te amaba, y porque para eso fue creada- contesto Touya, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Sakura llorando

-yo... yo lo siento- dijo ella ante la atenta mirada de yue y su hermana

-porque dices eso Sakura- pregunto Touya

-como mi magia no es muy fuerte, no servia para mantener vivo a yue- decía Sakura quien no paraba de llorar, ante esta escena, yue recordo que a Ioru no le gustaba ver a las personas tristes, así que decidió hacer un gran esfuerzo y sonreír lo mas sinceramente que podía

-no es tu culpa- dijo yue ante la mirada de Sakura y Touya- nadie tiene la culpa, la verdad es que ella fue creada para ayudarme- completo yue tratando de no dejar que su voz se quebrara, para no hacer sufrir a Sakura aunque el por dentro estuviera destrozado y eso lo sabia muy bien Touya. Ahora solo tendría que esforsarse para sobreponerse a ese nuevo dolor, a esa nueva pena, SU pena y de nadie mas

FIN


End file.
